Il était une fois
by midoKchie
Summary: Kyoko décroche le rôle principal féminin dans un nouveau drama avec Ren et le reste de la section Love Me alors vous devez surement vous demandez ce que le fils du diable vient faire là ainsi que le reste du lycée. T juste au cas où.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ni Skip beat ni Beelzebub ne m'appartiennent.**

 **Il était une fois…**

 **prologue**

C'était un jeudi matin ordinaire, vous savez le genre de matinée où vous vous réveillez normalement, vous ne sautez pas de joie mais vous ne faites pas la tête non plus puis vous continuez votre petit train-train quotidien. C'est ainsi que débuta ce jeudi matin pour Kyoko Mogami et Ren Tsuruga.

Ils ne se croisèrent qu'à la LME à dix heures où ils avaient rendez-vous avec les réalisateurs Shingai et Annaka pour parler d'un nouveau drama.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de conférence 666 (sixième étage salle soixante-six). Ren ouvrit la porte pour que Kyoko puisse pénétrer dans la salle. Ils saluèrent les deux directeurs avant de prendre place autour de la table. Ils étaient les premiers arrivés.

Dix minutes plus tard, la majorité des acteurs ayant acceptés un rôle étaient présent bien qu'ils restent quelques rôles encore non attribués. Aussi Shingai et Annaka commencèrent par présenter le projet qui s'intitulerait _Il était une fois…_ et qui serait un mélange de fantaisie romantique et de drame. A l'annonce du mot romantique quatre personnes fondirent en larmes, trois par désespoir et une de pur bonheur.

Shingai: _Il était une fois dans le royaume lointain du Seigneur Satan mieux connu sous le nom des Enfers, un puissant démon (Kaito) s'épris d'un ange déchu (Séréna). Sa majesté Satan bien trop occupé avec son royaume ne vit rien dans cette idylle qui puisse compromettre la paix existant entre Anges et démons puisque ceux-ci ne considéraient plus la jeune fille comme l'une des leurs, aussi il décida qu'il n'y avait rien de mal dans le fait de jouer les cupidons. Malheureusement Kami ne semblait pas de cet avis et il tentera de séparer les deux amants par tous les moyens. Ainsi afin de protéger sa nouvelle occupation, Satan décide de les cacher sur Terre dans un lycée de mauvaise réputation accompagnés d'amis fidèles en guise de gardes._

Annaka : En bref le drama tournera autour du couple Kaito/Séréna et de leurs amis se fondant dans la masse d'un lycée de racailles pour échapper à la colère des anges et de Kami grâce au soutien de Satan. Des questions ?

… silence radio de la part des autres occupants de la pièce.

Shingai : Bien l'assistant machin va vous faire passer les scriptes ainsi que la distribution des rôles.

Pendant ce temps dans la pièce 777 du même bâtiment, d'autres assistants s'afféraient à regrouper une équipe de tournage compétente ainsi que des costumiers, des maquilleurs… et là seul perdu dans son coin un ordinateur ouvert face à lui, l'assistant bidule cherche désespérément le lycée qui servira de lieu de tournage au drama. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce n'est pas une tâche facile car le directeur Shingai est très pointilleux sur ce qu'il veut et qu'il a une idée bien en tête concernant l'image qu'il se fait du lycée. Au moins le directeur Annaka est moins tatillon. Malheureusement pour l'assistant bidule Shingai avait réussi à convaincre Annaka que sa vision du lycée de canaille était la bonne aussi le voilà en train d'écumer le web à la recherche du lycée le plus mal famé qui soit au Japon.

De retour dans la salle 666 les acteurs découvrent l'attribution des rôles :

 **Casting**

 **Kaito (démon): Ren Tsuruga**

 **Séréna (ange déchu): Kyoko Mogami**

 **Maria (ange déchu): Kanae Kotonami**

 **Anya (ange déchu): Chiori Amamiya**

 **Bael (démon): ?**

 **Satan: Lory Takarada**

 **Kami: Shô Fuwa**

 **Dracchoum (démon): Reino**

 **Gabriel (ange): ?**

 **Mickael (ange): ?**

 **Bigoud (démon) : ?**

 **N.B : Veillez noter que cette production necessitera un grand nombre de figurants et que certains personnages apparaitront au fur et à mesure que l'intrigue progresse tel que les chérubins et les diablotins. Directeur Annaka.**

L'ensemble des acteurs releva la tête après avoir pris connaissance du casting et on pouvait lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert par exemple : Ren Tsuruga semblait être aux anges pour une raison inconnue bien que dès qu'il posait les yeux sur Fuwa ou Reino la tension était palpable. Ensuite il y avait le président Takarada qui était extatique à l'idée de pouvoir ajouter le costume de Satan à son arsenal de déguisements déjà impressionnant. Enfin le trio love me semblait plus que partagés entre la joie de travailler ensemble et l'envie de vomir à l'idée de jouer un rôle qui fasse appel à la romance. Au moment où le directeur Shingai s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, la porte de la salle 666 s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser apparaitre un assistant bidule échevelé avec un sourire triomphal aux lèvres brandissant une liasse de documents qu'il passa à son homologue machin. Il avait enfin réussi à trouver un lycée qui correspondait à l'idée du directeur Shingai. L'assistant machin donna les papiers aux deux directeurs afin qu'ils puissent y jeter un coup d'œil.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la décision fut prise. _Il était une fois…_ serait filmé dans le pire lycée de tout le pays, le lycée Ishiyama.


	2. Chapter 1: Le lycée Ishiyama

**Chapitre 1 : Le lycée Ishiyama**

 **Tokyo, siège de la LME salle 666**

Le lycée Ishiyama, pire lycée de tout le pays. Repère incontesté de racailles. Voilà ce que le directeur Shingai put lire sur la première page du dossier que l'assistant machin venait de lui passer. La suite du dossier était constituée de photos de bâtiments grisâtres rectangulaires, aux murs tagués de multiples inscriptions pas toujours compréhensibles ainsi que de vitres brisées. De salles de classes ravagées un peu comme si un ouragan était passé par là, les chaises et les tables renversées. La craie écrasée sur le sol, le tableau noir grouillait de dessins et autres griffonnages pas toujours corrects, les poubelles renversées. Tous ces clichés laissaient à penser que l'endroit était occupé par des sauvages, on aurait pu le penser à l'abandon si les espaces verts n'avaient été aussi bien entretenus.

Les directeurs Shingai et Annaka venaient d'avoir un coup de cœur si l'on peut dire. D'autres clichés montraient des étudiants, tatouages et piercings par ici et coloration ou décoloration par-là, on pouvait y trouver le tout en un également. Non vraiment la faune qu'abrite le lycée Ishiyama est haute en couleur et très diversifiée. Deux coup de fil plus tard et la date de début de tournage était fixée. Ils avaient même réussi à trouver des studios où ils pourraient mettre les décors et tourner les autres scènes. De plus ils avaient dans leur casting l'homme le plus sexy du Japon ainsi que plusieurs étoiles montantes du showbiz tel que Kyoko et Kanae. Le seul point négatif de ce magnifique tableau est le fait que certains rôles n'ont pas encore d'interprètes mais comme Annaka ne semble pas plus perturbé que cela Shingai est moins stressé qu'il ne le serait en temps normal car le directeur Annaka n'est rien sinon très flexible vis-à-vis des personnages et du scénario il suffit de demander aux acteurs de la série Box-R.

 **Ishiyama, lycée Ishiyama**

Un vieil homme sortit du bâtiment principal armé d'un râteau, il semblait plus enjoué qu'à l'accoutumé si l'on en croit les témoignages de quelque lycéens plus observateurs que leurs congénères.

Un peu plus en hauteur, sur le toit du lycée à vrai dire, deux étudiants observaient la scène d'un œil critique car là où leurs camarades voyaient le jardinier eux y voyaient leur principal incognito jardinant tranquillement au milieu du chaos et du brouhaha ambiant. Pour le commun des mortels, ce genre de scènes ne se produisaient que dans les films ou bien au théâtre. Mais au lycée Ishiyama, les bizarreries sont monnaies courantes entre les bastons générales, les gangs de lycéens, les profs qui font cours à des salles parfois vides ou encore les élèves se promenant armés d'objets plus ou moins dangereux (tronçonneuse pour ne citer qu'un exemple flagrant) on pouvait dire qu'un élève de seconde transportant un bébé nu comme un ver sur son dos n'avait rien de bien choquant au milieu de ce microcosme non conformiste. Étonnamment la plupart des élèves acceptaient le port de l'uniforme sans broncher, bien sûr on pouvait y voir quelque petites améliorations de ci de là mais rien qui ne soit poussé à l'extrême. Aussi les étudiants furent-ils interloqués lorsque la voix de la serveuse de la cafétéria qui est accessoirement secrétaire (au besoin) sortie de l'un des haut-parleurs déglingués (le seul qui soit encore en état de marche à vrai dire, mais chut c'est un secret) pour annoncer qu'avant la reprise des cours tous les étudiants devraient se réunir dans la cour.

Dix minutes plus tard

L'ensemble des élèves étaient réunis dans la cour comme prévu et un brouhaha constant s'élevait de la petite assemblée.

Furuichi : Dis Oga à ton avis pourquoi ils nous ont demandé de faire ça ?

Oga : J'en sais rien et puis je m'en …. Ah baby Bel arrêtes de tirer sur mes cheveux comme ça je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai plus de lait en poudre pour ton biberon alors tu cesses de brailler et tu attends qu'on puisse retourner à l'intérieur pour que Furuichi t'achète une brique de yaourt à boire ! Au faite y a quoi comme parfum aujourd'hui ?

Furuichi : Vanille/fraise. Hep là minute papillon tu veux bien me dire pourquoi je devrais dépenser mon argent de poche pour le marmot dont tu es sensé t'occuper !

Oga : Parce que t'es mon pote et puis discute pas.

Un peu plus loin deux élèves de première s'enguelaient joyeusement pour un oui pour un non sous l'œil amusé d'un troisième.

Kanzaki : Bordel Himekawa, si tu tiens à te mettre devant tout le monde coupes toi les tiffes parce que ça bouche la vue de ceux qui sont derrière !

Himekawa : La ferme Kanzaki, moi au moins il y a quelque chose à coiffer contrairement à toi et t'es trois poil sur le caillou ! En plus y a rien à avoir abruti !

Natsume : Allons, allons vous deux on se calme. Vous faites flipper les moins téméraires et puis je pense qu'ils veulent juste faire une annonce groupée pour gagner du temps donc il ne se passera rien d'extraordinaire.

Kanzaki : Mouais t'as peut-être raison…

Himekawa : On verra bien…

Un peu plus vers l'arrière les frères Sanada huilaient leurs instruments de baston (respectivement une perceuse et une tronçonneuse). On ne se demandera pas pourquoi le reste des étudiants ont reculé d'au moins trois grandes enjambées, de toutes évidences les racailles aussi écoutent leur instinct de survie une fois de temps en temps.

Soudain le haut-parleur déglingué se fit de nouveau entendre et un silence de plomb tomba sur le rassemblement de petites frappes.

La voix (du haut-parleur bien sûr) : Chers élèves à compter d'une semaine, notre établissement scolaire (hum hum) accueillera le tournage d'un nouveau drama dont le début de prise de vue au lycée ne débutera qu'une ou deux semaines plus tard pour des raisons scénaristiques et par soucis de réalisme. Merci de votre attention. Et maintenant GROUILLEZ-VOUS DE RETOURNER EN COURS BANDE DE PETITS MERDEUX ! (C'est fou comme on se sent puissant planqué derrière un haut-parleur déglingué)

Ni une ni deux ils détalèrent tous comme des lapins pour rejoindre leurs salles de classe, malheureusement dans la bousculade une baston de grande envergure se déclara et elle ne pris fin qu'un quart d'heure plus tard suite à une électrocution monumentale en provenance du moufflet qui trônait sur la tête du dénommé Oga.


	3. Chapter 2: Réactions et par

**Chapitre 2 : Réactions et par soucis de réalisme**

 **Lycée Ishiyama**

Il va s'en dire qu'après une annonce pareil peu d'élèves étaient disposés à travailler. Cela peut se comprendre après tout, délinquants ou pas ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une équipe de tournage vient tourner près de chez vous alors dans votre établissement scolaire… Inutile de dire qu'aucun cours n'eut lieu cet après-midi car aucun des enseignants n'avaient été à même d'instaurer le calme, aussi se sont-ils éclipsés des salles de classes pour rentrer plutôt chez eux, au nez des élèves bien trop occupés à piailler. Les filles à propos de l'histoire et les garçons à propos des actrices et personnes n'étaient plus véhément que Furuichi fan inconditionnel de Kyoko-sama depuis ses débuts dans le rôle de _Mio_ dans _Dark moon_ bien qu'Oga lui dit que c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait découvert la série. Mais ce dernier fit la sourde oreille partit beaucoup trop loin dans son délire sur les femmes célèbres et les femmes en générales. A l'étage supérieur dans une salle de classe plongée dans la pénombre Natsume mettait du beurre dans ses épinards en s'improvisant bookmaker quant à savoir quelles stars feraient leur apparition dans le show, autant dire qu'il remportait un franc succès.

 **Tokyo, LME salle 666**

L'ensemble des membres du casting étaient repartis pour vaquer à leurs diverses occupations (tournages de publicités, émissions de télé ou de radio, enregistrement…). En bref il ne restait plus que les deux directeurs face à une grande enveloppe marron encore scellée. Elle leurs parvenait du commanditaire du drama _Il était une fois…_ Et aucuns des deux hommes ne souhaitaient être celui qui l'ouvrirait, car l'expéditeur du courrier se réservait le droit de modifier la trame du drama à sa guise. « Après tout c'est mon idée et c'est moi qui paye.» avait-il dit à Shingai et Annaka lors d'un précédent entretien. De plus son unique autre exigence était qu'il souhaitait apparaître dans le drama. A part ça ils avaient carte blanche, le genre de projet dont tout le monde rêve.

Annaka : Bon bah vas-y ouvres là.

Shingai : Pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire ? Fais le toi.

Annaka : Non honneur au plus jeune.

Shingai : Non sans façon, allez-y Annaka-sempai.

 **Cinq minutes plus tard, toujours au même endroit**

Les deux hommes se dévisageaient intensément, chacun se trouvaient d'un côté de la table de verre, au centre de celle-ci était posée l'objet du délit, une grande enveloppe marron qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose, être ouverte pour dévoiler son contenu. Les directeurs Shingai et Annaka s'observaient, tels deux cowboys s'apprêtant à dégainer leurs revolvers. On pouvait imaginer sans la moindre difficulté la salle de réunion se transformer en décors de western, avec la boule de paille qui passe en arrière-plan poussée par le vent et la musique qui fait montée le suspens. Soudain les hommes cris en même temps « Pierre, papier, ciseaux !».

 **…** **Silence… un avion passe… suivit d'une ambulance… et des pompiers…**

Annaka : Bordel mais c'est pas possible.

Shingai : Moi je commence à croire que tu le fais exprès. Parce que faire 36 égalités alors qu'on essais de décider qui va l'ouvrir.

Annaka : Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi, parce tu es tout aussi fautif que moi dans cette histoire !

Shingai : Je sais comment on va se départager à coup sûr.

Shingai attrape alors le menton d'Annaka, qui le regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Annaka : C'est une blague ?!

Shingai : Tu vois une autre solution toi ?

Annaka ravale sa fierté et choppe le menton de Shingai et…

Annaka/Shingai : Je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette, le premier de nous deux qui riras aura une tapette !

Annaka : Ouvrira l'enveloppe tu veux dire.

Shingai : La ferme !

 **Deux longues, très longues heures plus tard**

Shingai : Aïe j'ai une crampe au bras… et j'ai toujours pas envie de rire.

Annaka : **… silence radio…**

Shingai : alors tu n'as rien à dire en même ça fait un moment que tu essaies de te retenir je le vois dans tes yeux ils sont pleins de larmes allez soit bon joueur, acceptes ta défaite !

Annaka : **… toujours rien…**

Soudain Annaka envoie un SMS, trois minutes plus tard, l'assistant machin entre dans la salle de réunion et sans jeter un regard à la scène pitoyable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il sortit son smartphone et lu à haute voix : « Directeur Shingai, le directeur Annaka tiens à ce que vous sachiez que si ses yeux sont baignés de larmes c'est parce qu'il s'est bloqué la mandibule et que c'est douloureux. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, l'assistant machin fut interpellé par Shingai qui venait d'avoir une épiphanie.

Shingai : Tu veux bien me rendre un service et ouvrir l'enveloppe qui se trouve sur la table et me lire son contenu car comme tu le vois je suis pas mal occupé.

L'assistant s'exécuta sans le moindre mot, il déchira l'enveloppe, en retira le contenu et le parcouru quelques instants pour en prendre connaissance.

Assistant machin : Monsieur X souhaite vous faire savoir qu'il tient à ce que cette production le fasse beaucoup rire, bien sûr la romance sera présente ainsi que le drame qui aura poussé les anges déchus à perdre leur pureté. Mais il tient à ce que l'aspect comique ne soit pas relégué au second plan. De plus, il aimerait vous faire savoir que par souci de réalisme la majeure partie des rôles de figurants seront occupés par les élèves du lycée que vous aurez choisi comme lieu de tournage.

Puis il repartit d'où il venait, laissant ses patrons en plan avec leur pose débile.

 **Dans le local de la section LOVE ME**

Kyoko, Kanae et Chiori discutaient du projet _Il était une fois…_ qui bien que comportant des éléments appartenant au domaine de la romance, les enthousiasmait beaucoup car ce sera le premier job auquel elles participeraient toutes les trois ensemble.

 **Dans un appartement à Tokyo**

Un homme dessinait au marqueur noir sur des magazines afin de laisser libre cours à sa haine.

 **Dans une cave quelque part à Tokyo**

Un rire digne du docteur Gang s'échappait d'un cercueil fermé.

 **Dans un parking sous-terrain quelque part à Tokyo**

Un homme a été aperçu riant comme une fillette devant une apparition télé de son boys-band favori, suivi d'un homme au sourire ravageur.

La suite au prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

Mais qui est Monsieur X ?


	4. Désolé

**Désolé, ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

 **coup de gueule** : Aujourd'hui je viens de découvrir qu'un petit malin avait volé la totalité de mes fanfics pour les mettre sur d'autres sites. Je suis dégoutée. Alors pour mettre les choses au clair, je ne publie que sur et nul part ailleurs. De plus il tout à fait hors de question de commercialiser ces histoires. Elles sont publiées sur ce site pour être partagées avec d'autres personnes succeptibles de les aimées et de passer du bon temps en les lisant.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Les pensées de …

**Chapitre 3 : Les pensées de …**

 **Yashiro Yukihito**

Heuresement que le parking était désert, parce que si cela n'avait pas été le cas j'aurai perdu toute dignité. Mais dans le fond lorsque l'on y pense ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes réactions deviennent quelque peu exagérées suite à l'annonce qui vient d'être faite. Et quelle annonce ! Ren et Kyoko ensemble sur un nouveau projet et cette fois-ci en tant qu'acteurs principaux dont les personnages font partis de l'intrigue amoureuse. Je dois bien admettre qu'avant de rencontrer Kyoko, Ren était le type le plus ennuyeux que cette Terre n'ait jamais portée, si, si je vous assure. C'était à peine s'il avait une vie sociale en dehors des soirées organisées à la fin des tournages ou des séances photos. Quand on y pense, c'est triste, vraiment triste. Et moi qui aime tant les histoires d'amour quelles qu'elles soient je m'ennuyais à mourir. Mais ça c'était avant ! Avant l'arrivée de Kyoko au sein de l'agence et avant la création de la section LoveMe. Depuis je m'amuse comme un fou. Non seulement Ren en est fou amoureux mais en plus il nie tout en bloc tout en essayant de se rapprocher d'elle et en plus il a de la concurrence! Sans compter que les réactions des membres de la section LoveMe sont imprévisibles dès qu'il s'agit d'amour. J'en ris tellement que j'ai dû doubler le nombre de téléphones de rechange que je garde chez moi, de plus maintenant j'en ai toujours au deux de plus avec moi au travail (depuis le jour où j'en ai grillé trois d'affilé). Mais je ne regrette rien, je ris tellement et en plus je participe activement au bon fonctionnement de l'économie de mon pays. En y pensant il va falloir que fasse un stock d'appareils photos de rechange juste au cas où.

 **Tsuruga Ren**

Je ne sais si mon désarroi l'emporte sur ma joie. D'un côté j'ai la chance de pouvoir jouer dans un drama avec mon amie d'enfance et la seule personne qui me fait sentir que j'ai le droit au bohneur. D'un autre côté je me retrouve dans un projet avec un casting horrible. D'abord il y a le fait que l'insupportable morveux qui a blessé et traité ma Kyoko comme une bonne à tout faire se retrouve à jouer le rôle de Kami-sama ce qui en un sens ne devrait pas lui poser de problème il est tellement habitué à ce que son entourage lui passe tout qu'il se prend déjà pour Dieu. Ensuite il y a le Beagle qui se prend pour Dracula celui-là je pense qu'il a appris sa leçon mais dans le doute il faut mieux que je reste sur mes gardes. Toutefois je pense que ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est le fait que le président et Yashiro vont très certainement passer leur temps à se payer ma tête pendant que j'essaye de faire comprendre à Kyoko que je l'aime sans la brusquer et qu'elle me répond le plus sincérement du monde que je suis un playboy et que je suis son estimé sempaï. Un pas en avant deux pas en arrière et dire que je pensais que grâce à la mission dangereuse nous nous étions rapprochés. Sans compter sur la présence de Kotonamie-san et Amamiya-san qui ne manqueront pas de monopoliser ma Kyoko. Je pourrais toujours faire en sorte qu'elle me voit sur le point de sauter mes repas comme ça je sûr de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle-même si elle ne fait que me parler de mes mauvaises habitudes alimentaires. Au fond le président à raison l'amour rend les gens stupides et le pire je crois que c'est lorsque l'on se rend compte que l'on s'en fiche éperdument.

 **Fuwa Sho**

Je hais ce foutu acteur de seconde zone sans une once de talent qui ose se mettre entre Kyoko et moi. Et en plus je vais devoir supporter le beagle plagiaire du dimanche. Il n'y a qu'un seul bon point dans toute cette affaire je vais pouvoir montrer à Kyoko que je suis bien meilleur que le type qui met des talonnettes pour faire croire qu'il a de grandes jambes, et en ce sens les producteurs ont tout compris, je suis un dieu. Et quoi qu'en dise Shoko, Kyoko m'appartient toujours.

 **Reino**

Je me couche tôt aujourd'hui (18H30) car il me faut mon sommeil réparateur si je veux être en mesure de charmer sa noirceur, Mio-sama.

 **LME**

Dans le local de la section LoveMe, Kanae se préparait à partir pour une séance photos tandis que Kyoko et Chiori prenaient connaissance des audiences qu'avaient réalisée Box-R ainsi que des commentaires laissés par des crititques du monde du ShowBiz et des téléspectateurs. Globalement la série avait fait sensation ce qui fit un plus connaitre les deux actrices bien qu'elles y tiennent des rôles d'antagonistes. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance car Kyoko et Chiori allaient enfin pouvoir sortir de la case mauvaises filles grâce à « Il était une fois ». Aussi pour Kyoko le fait de pouvoir jouer aux côtés de ses deux amies (camarades d'infortune) et de Tsuruga-sempaï eclipsait totalement la future présence de Shotaro et du Beagle. Ainsi c'est avec le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle quitta l'agence.

 **Quelques étages plus haut**

Lory Takarada jubilait assis sur un sofa déguisé en Daisy (Gatsby Le Magnifique) tout en jouant à son tout nouveau jeu de drague, attendant avec impatience le début du tournage.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Finalisation du casting et

**Chapitre 4 : Finalisation du casting et surprise**

Une semaine plus tard dans la salle 666 de la LME, les directeurs Shingai et Annaka discutaient tranquillement du casting et des nouveaux venus.

 **Casting**

 **Kaito (démon): Ren Tsuruga**

 **Séréna (ange déchu): Kyoko Mogami**

 **Maria (ange déchu): Kanae Kotonami**

 **Anya (ange déchu): Chiori Amamiya**

 **Bael (démon): ?**

 **Satan: Lory Takarada**

 **Kami: Shô Fuwa**

 **Gabriel (ange): Taira Murasame**

 **Mickael (ange): Hidehito Kijima**

 **Dracchoum (démon) : Reino**

 **Bigoud (démon) : ?**

 **Kasumi (démone) : ?**

 **Cupidon (démon) : ?**

 **Une multitude de sous-fifres et de figurants**

Shingai : De toutes évidences nous allons devoir nous déplacer jusqu'au lieu de tournage et auditionner les lycéens plutôt que prévu.

Annaka : Peut-être trouverons nous quelques pépites…Et puis cela nous permettra d'avoir un aperçu plus concret du lycée Ishiyama et des environs.

Shingai : J'espère que vous vous joindrez à nous pour cette petite excursion président Takarada.

Président Takarada : Bien évidemment en plus cela me permettra de revêtir mon tout nouveau costume.

 **Le lendemain, Lycée Ishiyama**

La voix du haut-parleur déglingué résonna dans tout l'établissement scolaire extirpant certains étudiants d'un sommeil profond.

La voix : **RASSEMBLEMENT GENERAL !**

Ni une ni deux l'ensemble des élèves se dirigent au pas de course vers la cour en oubliant tous les précieux conseils bienveillants de leurs mamans du genre « on ne court pas et on ne se pousse pas dans les escaliers, c'est dangereux! ».

 **BROUHAHA**

La voix : **SILENCE !**

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

La voix : Demain trois membres de l'équipe de tournage du drama « Il était une fois » serons présent pour vous auditionner votre présence est donc **OBLIGATOIRE ! BIP BIP BIP…**

Crétin moyen : Ouais je vais enfin devenir célèbre !

Les élèves les plus proches : Rêves pas trop quand tu vas te réveiller tu vas être déçu.

 **Le jour suivant, devant les grilles du lycée Ishiyama**

Trois hommes attendent patiemment que le directeur les rejoigne.

Shingai : A votre avis il ressemble à quoi le principale ?

Annaka : Je pense que ce doit être un type assez baraqué avec du charisme pour mâter les racailles et les petites frappes qui gangrènent l'établissement.

Shingai : Du genre Monkey D. Garp ?

 **Dix minutes plus tard**

La gérante de la cafétéria les dirigea vers le bureau du principal en complimentant la tenue du président Takarada qui s'était déguisé en mafieux pour l'occasion. Arrivés devant la porte le directeur Annaka frappa à la porte et n'obtint aucune réponse. Ils décidèrent donc d'entrer. Et là ils se retrouvèrent face à un petit monsieur habillé en jardinier avec une tasse de thé à la main.

Annaka (pense) : Où alors on se fond dans le décor… Je suis déçu…

Shingai (pense) : Monsieur Tanaka !? Vous avez été renvoyé de la maison Phantomhive?

Président Takarada qui aime les entrées en fanfare, dégomme la porte d'un coup de pied et pointe une réplique de revolver en plastique vers le directeur en criant « Haut les mains peau de lapin ! ». De surprise le directeur du lycée Ishiyama en perdît sa tasse de thé.

Shingai : Nous tenions à vous remercier pour avoir votre établissement scolaire à notre disposition pour la durée du tournage.

Annaka : Ainsi que de nous permettre d'auditionner vos élèves avant le début du tournage.

Directeur : J'ai mis quatre salles à votre disposition pour la durée de vos auditions les classes viendront à vous les unes après les autres.

 **Les auditions des terminales**

Les auditions prirent peu de temps, seul quelques élèves s'étaient démarqués de par leur fougue et leur passion d'après le président Takarada.

 **Les auditions des premières**

Les auditions prirent un temps fou.

Shingai : Je sais bien que c'est une école remplie de racailles… mais quand même… une tronçonneuse… et une perceuse…

Annaka : Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Takarada : Monsieur X trouve tous ces jeunes gens débordants d'énergie !

Shingai /Annaka : …

Takarada (pensant) : Oups la boulette !

Shingai/Annaka : Alors c'était vous !

 **Les auditions des secondes**

Ils sont vraiment calmes par rapport aux autres.

A la fin de la première sélection les trois hommes rappelèrent ceux qui c'étaient démarqués lors de la première sélection toutes classes confondues.

A la fin de la journée une liste de noms fut affichée au niveau de la cafétéria.

 **Les personnes suivantes sont pressenties pour jouer un rôle plus ou moins important dans « Il était une fois » :**

 **Tatsumi Oga**

 **Aoi Kunieda**

 **Kota Kunieda**

 **Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV**

 **Takayuki Furuichi**

 **Hajime Kanzaki**

 **Takeshi Shiroyama**

 **Shintarou Natsume**

 **Tatsuya Himekawa**

 **Abe**

 **Shimokawa**

 **Chiaki Tanimura**

 **Nene Oomori**

 **Yuka Hanazawa**

 **Hidetora Tojo**

 **MK5**

 **Les frères Sanada**

 **Hildegarde**

 **Madame Kokoro (la gérante de la cafète)**

 **Alain Dolon**

 **Nous vous donnons donc rendez-vous dans une semaine pour le briefing d'avant tournage où toutes les explications vous seront alors fournies. Merci à tous et à toutes pour votre participation.**

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Les recalés : Non ! Pourquoi ?

Les retenus avaient des réactions plus diversifiées, cela allaient de la relative indifférence à la jubilation.

Furuichi : Je vais fréquenter des célébrités et qui sait j'arriverai peut-être à péchau.

Oga : L'espoir fait vivre Mec.

Hilda : Relouichi prend ses rêves pour la réalité.

Alain Dolon : Messire Furuichi… nous allons sans doute être ensemble à l'écran.

 **Le lendemain, LME salle 666**

 **Casting final**

 **Kaito (démon): Ren Tsuruga**

 **Séréna (ange déchu): Kyoko Mogami**

 **Maria (ange déchu): Kanae Kotonami**

 **Anya (ange déchu): Chiori Amamiya**

 **Bael (démon): Tatsumi Oga**

 **Satan: Lory Takarada**

 **Messager de Satan: Madame Kokoro**

 **Chef du renseignement des enfers:** **Shintarou Natsume**

 **Garde du corps démoniaque : Hidetora Tojo**

 **Kami: Shô Fuwa**

 **Garde du corps de Kami: Abe, Shimokawa**

 **Iznogood (ange): Reino**

 **Gabriel (ange): Taira Murasame**

 **Mickael (ange): Hidehito Kijima**

 **Dracchoum (démon) : Hajime Kanzaki**

 **Sous-fifres de Dracchoum : Takeshi Shiroyama, Yuka Hanazawa**

 **Bigoud (démon) : Tatsuya Himekawa**

 **Sous-fifres de Bigoud : les frères Sanada**

 **Itsumi (démone) : Hildegarde**

 **Sous-fifre d'Itsumi : Alain Dolon, MK5**

 **Kasumi (démone / sœur jumelle d'Itsumi) : Aoi Kunieda**

 **Sous-fifres de Kasumi : Chiaki Tanimura, Nene Oomori**

 **Cupidon (démon) : Takayuki Furuichi**

 **Chérubins des enfers : Kota Kunieda, Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV**

 **Une multitude de sous-fifres et de figurants**

Shingai : Je pense que le casting en plus équilibré comme ça.

Annaka : Reino semblait enchanté du changement de rôle lorsque je l'ai appelé pour le prévenir.

Shingai : Dans ce qu'à c'est parfait. N'empêche plus je regarde le nom du bébé à la touffe verte plus je me dis qu'il y a des parents qui déteste leurs enfants.

Annaka : C'est bien vrai ça quel genre de personne peut bien appeler son mioche Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV.

Shingai : Quand je pense qu'il y a dû en avoir trois avant lui…


	7. Chapitre 5 : briefing au lycée Ishiyama

**Chapitre 5 : briefing au lycée Ishiyama**

 **LME salle 666**

Shingai : J'ai envoyé la description des rôles à toutes les célébrités mais il faudrait qu'on envoie quelqu'un pour délivrer les documents à tous les lycéens.

Annaka : Oui, ça me paraît être une bonne idée, on a qu'à envoyer les assistants Machin et Bidule.

 **Devant le lycée Ishiyama**

Bidule et Machin regardaient l'établissement scolaire d'un œil critique, les murs tagués, les vitres brisées. La réalité a vraiment plus d'impact que de simples photos. Lorsque soudain il y eu le bruit un bruit d'explosion et de vitres qui éclates alors qu'un objet non identifié traversait le ciel en direction d'un pylône électrique.

Machin / Bidule (pensent) : C'est quoi cette école de tordus masochistes !

Quelque part à Tokyo deux hommes pensant que justice avait été faite car la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'une petite frayeur face à une vilaine crampe.

La voix du haut-parleur : **TOUT LE MONDE DANS LA COUR ET QUE CA SAUTE !**

La terre se mit à trembler et une marée humaine se rua dans la cour. Une estrade fut mise en place à la va vite et un mégaphone mis à la disposition des deux assistants (Tous les micros ont été cassés par les élèves).

La voix : **SILENCE !**

Bidule s'empare du mégaphone.

Bidule : Bonjour à tous je suis l'assistant Bidule je travaille pour le directeur Annaka et voici mon collègue l'assistant Machin qui travaille pour le directeur Shingai. Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour vous donner la distribution finale des rôles ainsi que pour répondre à vos questions.

Machin distribue les dossiers à tous les élèves avant de retourner aux côtés de l'assistant Bidule.

Machin : Si vous voulez bien offrir vos dossiers nous allons prendre connaissance ensemble de la distribution et de la description des rôles.

 **Il était une fois**

 _Il était une fois dans le royaume lointain_ _du Seigneur Satan mieux connu sous le nom des Enfers, un puissant démon (Kaito) s'épris d'un ange déchu (Séréna). Sa majesté Satan bien trop occupé avec son royaume ne vit rien dans cette idylle qui puisse compromettre la paix existant entre Anges et démons puisque ceux-ci ne considéraient plus la jeune fille comme l'une des leurs, aussi il décida qu'il n'y avait rien de mal dans le fait de jouer les cupidons. Malheureusement Kami ne semblait pas de cet avis et il tentera de séparer les deux amants par tous les moyens. Ainsi afin de protéger sa nouvelle occupation, Satan décide de les cacher sur Terre dans un lycée de mauvaise réputation accompagnés d'amis fidèles en guise de gardes._

 **Casting final**

 **Kaito (démon): Ren Tsuruga**

 _Démon puissant qui défoule les passions chez les humains et influe sur leurs désirs, qui à la suite d'un voyage sur terre tombe nez à nez avec trois anges déchus, au fil des épisodes il développera des sentiments pour Séréna. Il a du mal à s'entendre avec Maria qui est très possessive avec ses amies et qui ne voit pas l'arrivée de ce Don Juan d'un très bon œil. Il s'entend très bien avec l'ensemble des démons bien que certains vous diront qu'il est fourbe parce que l'on ne sait jamais ce à quoi il pense._

 **Séréna (ange déchu): Kyoko Mogami**

 _Ange déchu qui a perdu toute foi en l'amour et en Kami, meilleure amie de Maria et Anya. Elle finira par tomber amoureuse de Kaito qui lui redonnera confiance en elle-même. Elle s'entend assez facilement avec les démons._

 **Maria (ange déchu): Kanae Kotonami**

 _Ange déchu qui a perdu foi en sa famille et en Kami, meilleure amie de Séréna et Anya. Elle a beaucoup de difficultés à accepter Kaito. Kagami s'emble être le seul capable de l'approcher sans risquer son kourou._

 **Anya (ange déchu): Chiori Amamiya**

 _Ange déchu qui a perdu la foi en son rôle d'ange et en Kami, meilleure amie de Maria et Séréna. Ancienne subordonnée de Gabriel._

 **Bael (démon): Tatsumi Oga**

 _Démon très combatif, il s'allie souvent avec Kaito pour créer des bastons entre maris et amants. Son meilleur ami est le démon Cupidon._ ****

 **Satan: Lory Takarada**

 _Roi des Enfers, personage excentrique qui dans son ennui s'érige en défenseur de l'amour. Après des siècles de tentatives d'éradication de l'espèce humaine (peste noire…), il a décidé qu'il était plus amusant de leur créer de petits désagréments au quotidien. Il voit les trois anges déchus comme des filles d'adoption._

 **Messager de Satan: Madame Kokoro**

 _Sulpicia, démone sans pitié qui se cache parmi les humains dans un_ _lycée mal famé et qui transmet les orders de sa majesté Satan aux demons présent dans l'établissement scolaire._

 **Chef du renseignement des enfers :** **Shintarou Natsume**

 _Kagami espion hors pair, il est en charge de l'AIDR (agence infernale du renseignement). Il brise la glace avec Maria en lui offrant des dossiers compromettants sur Kaito. C'est un être sadique qui se délecte des moments de hontes et de faiblesses de tous, mais il a généralement bon fond et ferait tout pour ses amis._

 **Garde du corps démoniaque : Hidetora Tojo**

 _Démon sur puissant dont on tait le nom, il passe la majeure_ _partie de son temps à dormir ou le regard dans le vide. C'est un excellent cuisinier._

 **Kami: Shô Fuwa**

 _Il a perdu de vue son rôle. Des années d'inactivité l'ont rendu oisif, pervers et abusif. Il a tenté d'utiliser Séréna comme bonne à tout faire pendant qu'il courait les jupons._

 **Garde du corps de Kami: Abe, Shimokawa**

 _Ils ne sont pas très malins, mais leur travail consiste vérifier que les orders de Kami sont bien respectés. Ce sont des combattants médiocres._

 **Iznogood (ange): Reino**

 _Il veut devenir Kami à la place de Kami, cela ne fait forcément de lui une bonne personne. Il est sensé guider les morts jusqu'aux portes du paradis. Il est très attiré par Séréna._

 **Gabriel (ange): Taira Murasame**

 _Ange de l'amour qui délaisse ses fonctions pour regarder des soaps et des télé novelas ou à draguer tous ce qui bouge. Il a poussé Anya hors du paradis._

 **Mickael (ange): Hidehito Kijima**

 _Ange qui a énormément de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Il est très proche de Kami et est d'un naturel décontracté._

 **Dracchoum (démon) : Hajime Kanzaki**

 _Démon amateur de baston, qu'on ne voit jamais sans sa boisson fétiche. Il est à l'origine du rhume des foins, crampes et des petites allergies. Il se dispute souvent avec Bigoud._

 **Sous-fifres de Dracchoum : Takeshi Shiroyama, Yuka Hanazawa**

 _Ils aident Dracchoum dans son œuvre. Ils lui sont dévoués corps et âmes._

 **Bigoud (démon) : Tatsuya Himekawa**

 _On dit qu'il est à l'origine de l'effet de mode et du buzz. On le reconnait grâce à son inimitable coupe de cheveux. Il aime tricher car il déteste perdre. Il est le coiffeur attitré de Satan._

 **Sous-fifres de Bigoud : les frères Sanada**

 _Démons coiffeurs, ils répandent la terreur armés de bigoudis et de lisseurs Babylis._

 **Itsumi (démone) : Hildegarde**

 _Servante des enfers, elle ne s'entend pas avec sa sœur._

 **Sous-fifre d'Itsumi : Alain Dolon, MK5**

 **Kasumi (démone / sœur jumelle d'Itsumi) : Aoi Kunieda**

 _Chef de la faction des harpies, elles sont à l'origine du féminisme. Elle en pince pour Bael._

 **Sous-fifres de Kasumi : Chiaki Tanimura, Nene Oomori**

 **Cupidon (démon) : Takayuki Furuichi**

 _Léo, démon que Satan a chargé de répandre l'amour par tous les moyens mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est doué. Il crée parfois plus de problème qu'il ne crée de couples. Il est vraiment lourd. Mais il donne beaucoup de sa personne lorsqu'il travaille._

 **Chérubins des** **enfers : Kota Kunieda, Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV**

 _Ne vous laissez pas avoir par leurs bouilles d'anges se sont de vrais diablotins._

 **Une multitude de figurants**

Bidule : Le tournage commencera dans environ deux semaines. D'ici là les équipe de tournage arriveront pour mettre les choses en place et vous aider à répéter votre rôle avant l'arrivée des acteurs professionnels.

Machin : Les costumiers viendront prendre vos mensurations pour vos costumes. Sur ce nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée.


End file.
